respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
MIB Noisy Cricket
The Noisy Cricket '''is the 17th gun available, it is unlocked at level 25 and costs $14.99 in the US. It deals high damage, has moderate range, very high accuracy and agility and a single bullet in a clip. Strategy The '''Noisy Cricket is able to wipe out multiple enemies at once due to the multiple explosions that quickly follow behind, allowing even near hits to deal extremely heavy damage. The strategy is simple. Shoot at anything that moves! It doesn't take much skill to use, since the shot covers such a wide area. Just be careful not to waste your ammo, because it takes a very long time to reload. Depending where you are, a good strategy is to back up to a wall and then fire the gun so you don't fly backward away from the enemy your trying to kill. The one downside is that the sheer might of this weapon pummels you backwards, putting medals out of your reach and leaving you vulnerable for 1.5 seconds before you can retaliate. In addition, the force of the weapon will increase the reloading time needed before you can fire yet another deadly shot. Despite the Noisy Cricket's high damage output, heavily armored players, if able to move out of the line of sight quickly enough, would be able to withstand the shot. However, after the Holiday Update, the power of the Noisy Cricket has been buffed so that it instantly kills the enemies (except elite enemies). A similar thing has occured with the Flare Gun. This weapon, being the second of the MIB weapons and costing real money to purchase, is considered by many one of the most overpowering weapons in Respawnables. Countering the Noisy Cricket Here is a page where the strategies of countering the noisy cricket are. Weapon Analysis Advantages *A powerful weapon, able to kill another player behind the first victim. *Ignores Anti-Explosive Pack's explosive protection although the Noisy Cricket is an explosive weapon. *Instantly kills every player in close range point blank. * The harsh recoil can be used to escape from a dangerous situation. (e.g.being shot by the howitzer). * You can use the recoil to move while stunned by the Stake Launcher or Dual Stake Launcher Disadvantages *Only has one bullet in a clip. *In long range, it regularly requires two shots to kill a player. *Knocks back the user, allowing other enemies/teammates to take the medal. * Bullet speed is relatively slow at long range; allowing the enemy to dodge it. * You can't move for about half a second after you shoot. * The recoil can also be bad and sometimes fatal. * The gun price is expensive for most players. * Make people rage quit so bad but it could be an advantage. Video Trivia * The Noisy Cricket here seems to be lessened in fire power compared to the official MIB equivalent. The actual Noisy Cricket can be seen obliterating a huge truck in the movie. *The weapon's harsh recoil, in the MIB movie, can be seen sending the protagonist Agent J flying over tremendous distance. However the respawnables version only throws them back 10 meters while player's character uses their legs to recover from the recoil. *The Noisy Cricket before the Winter Wonderland Update had less power even if shot at point blank.It's damage output has been dramatically increased since then. *When a poll was conducted at the wiki in April 2014(Needs confirmation), 9 people out of 18 (50%) felt that the Noisy Cricket was the most powerful weapon. *Unlike most handguns, the player test fires the Noisy Cricket when not doing anything in the menu for a short time instead of falling asleep while standing. *The most common combo for the Noisy Cricket is the Noisy Cricket + Exosuit, because most hackers use "Money Items" since they are most likely the best ones in the game. *The Noisy Cricket is a weapon that everybody loves, and everybody HATES at the same time due to the fact that is very annoying at close range and sometimes, if a guy is shooting a guy point blank with the Cricket, the person wouldn't die, which is an abnormity towards the gameplay, defying the gameplay mechanic of the Cricket which insta-kills everyone at point blank range. *Officially, the Noisy Cricket has that name because when it shoots, it creates a loud cricket sound. *The Noisy Cricket "bullet" has the form of a soundwave, most likely the cricket sound that it makes when it is shot. * Noisy Cricket received a buff in the 2014 Holiday/Ninja-Path update, making it an official one shot kill weapon in both online mode AND offline mode, except against certain elite enemies like Whiplash, or when the shot is simply too off or shot from too great of a distance. It will no longer damage a player multiple times. The pierce effect is still there though, making multi-kills highly likely as before. Gallery Lulul image.jpg|Noisy Cricket seen in the shop Noisy Cricket Gameplay.jpg|Photo of the Noisy Cricket gunshot Another Noisy Cricket Photo.jpg|Another photo of the Noisy Cricket Note: It has 2 bullets per clip Nc.jpg|The real life MIB Noisy Cricket Category:Weapons Category:Explosives Category:Premium Weapons Category:Bundles Category:Men in Black Category:Single Shot Category:Respawnables Category:Respawnables Wiki